Pesbuk
by Milky Kim
Summary: Bayangkan jika idol-idol Korea memiliki akun facebook ! yang alay ga cuma satu dua, tapi hampir semua. *plis, jangan dibayangin* Super Junior / Bigbang / ZE:A / !slight KyuMin. Humor ancurr TwT


PESBUK

.

.

Length : oneshoot

Genre : gajelas

Alur : pengennya sih ga usah ikut alur *plak*.

!Warning : bahasa ngawur tanpa sensor

An : ff ini terinspirasi dari nama akun temen sekolahku yang alay nya naujubillah. Ini ff tergaje yang pernah aku buat sepanjang sejarah. Ini ff aku buat sekitar tahun 2012 kalo ga salah =..=a

Cast : Super Junior, Bigbang, ZE:A

Ini dia nama-nama akun anggota Super Junior, Bigbang ama ZE:A

Super Junior :

· Leeteuk : **_EeTeukkieIngHinDdiMngErthiee_ **

(Eeteuk ingin dimengerti)

· Heechul : **_LeDieHeeHeeManniEztTahyanKgegeHannieHoney_ **

(Lady heehee manis sayang gege hanni honey)

· Hankyung : **_HanChulAjjah_ **

(Hanchul aja)

· Yesung : **_EcuungiEiAnkHmeRinddHukhanUkkieTheOlan9_ **

(Yesung yg merindukan Ukkie seorang)

· Kangin : **_KangInDSangPang9eRanDiianKthagkLageeGaLaoo_ **

(Kangin sang pangeran yang tak lagi galau)

· Shindong : **_CiiimoetDunggieKoeruzzSelaloeHeppi_ **

(si imut Dongie kurus selalu happy)

· Sungmin : **_HunnyBunnyMingTuingdHuingPrinSessaEgyoo_ **

(hunny bunny Ming tuing duing princes aegyo)

· Eunhyuk : **_EunNyettTagkRellaHaeMaendAmaThiWonJellegk_ **

(Eunyet tak rela Hae maen ama Siwon jelek)

· Donghae : **_HaeConpyuSSedGaThaooPilieHiiankManahh_ **

(Hae confussed ga tau pilih yang mana)

· Siwon : **_WonWon InghiEnDkhAndDhieA_ **

(Siwon inginkan dia)

· Ryeowook :** _UkkieEankgKehiLangANdSpatUlaNamOEndttapCbarr_**

(Ukkie yg kehilangan spatula namun tetap sabar)

· kibum : **_BoomieBoomBoomPengHendNontHontSS4baRen9_**

(Kibum bum2 pengen nonton SS4 bareng)

· Kyuhyun : **_KyuTa9kLaggHieEphiLlupElupEpHolePhel_ **

(Kyu tak lagi evil love love forever)

Bigbang :

· GD : **_GdbUkhandCiiMonsTellKarraWan9AsselOlee_ **

(GD bukan si monster karawang aselole)

· TOP : **_CiigaGGahgPerKazzaTiOuPie Ajjjah_ **

(si gagah perkasa TOP aja)

· Taeyang : **_TaeTaeBungiieBun9Bun9LopeLope_ **

(Taeyang bungie bung2 love2)

· Daesung : **_DaeZZun9kAngehnDBoenddaTuLiiluettt_ **

(Daesung kangen bunda tulilut)

· Seungri : **_TheUnglliHobiEmmoetLollipopThogederr_ **

(Seungri hobi emut lolipop together)

ZE:A :

· Kevin : **_KeppHindOrraWirraWirri_ **

(Kevin ora wira wiri/ Kevin ga kemana2)

· Kwanghee : **_LediiKwangHeeThiiGadiezzManzza_ **

(Lady Kanghee si gadis manja)

· Siwan : **_tiiThiwandNmjaHendSomee_ **

(si Siwan namja handsome)

· Junyoung : **_JunYoungSellaluHu'um_ **

(Junyoung selalu he'em)

· Taehun : **_EehundTagkInginttThenDiliLagee_ **

(Taehun tak ingin sendiri lagi)

· Heechul : **_EeChulpEngeninttaphKaiaThiwOnSJHyung_ **

(Heechul pengen insyaf kaya Siwon SJ hyung)

· Minwoo : **_MinyuuThaiaNkkUnYounggHyeOngCeeLaloEE_ **

(Minwoo sayang Junyoung hyung selalu)

· Hyungsik : **_HyungsikAssekAssekGOiiankbaRen9Ephind_ **

(Hyungsik asik2 goyang bareng Kevin)

· Dongjun : **_NjunMaciehhTayAnkkHeeHeeHyeo9_ **

(Dongjun masih sayang Hee2(Heechul ZE:A) hyung)

* * *

.

.

.

Berawal dari apdet statusnya Kyu

**...**

**_KyuTa9kLaggHieEphiLlupElupEpHolePhel_**

"Lo gw END !"

1 jam yang lalu . 13 suka . komentar

**_LediiKwangHeeThiiGadiezzManzza_**

Jd lo ma **_Ming_ **hyung udah putus ?

**_KyuTa9kLaggHieEphiLlupElupEpHolePhel_**

Masalah buat lo ?

**_LediiKwangHeeThiiGadiezzManzza_**

Ga juga c, tp gmn klu **_Ming_ **hyung masih cinta ama lo, trus dy bunuh diri gara2 lo

**_KyuTa9kLaggHieEphiLlupElupEpHolePhel_**

Truz gw harus bilang WOW gitu ?

*timpuk tai panda*

**_TaeTaeBungiieBun9Bun9LopeLope_ **

Fantastic baby

*joget poco2*

**_HunnyBunnyMingTuingdHuingPrinSessaEgyoo_**

Hey ! ngapa menxion2 ?

...

Sungmin keburu komen sebelum melihat status Kyu.

PRAK

Seketika ponselnya jatuh kelantai

"jadi...Kyu mutusin aku" ucap Sungmin sambil meneteskan air matanya "ok, klu itu mau lo. Kita beneran putus !" Min buru2 ambil tuh ponsel lagi

**_HunnyBunnyMingTuingdHuingPrinSessaEgyoo_ **now is single

Sungmin merubah statusnya menjadi single.

Kyu liat status relationshipnya trus ng wall ke Kwanghee

**...**

**_KyuTa9kLaggHieEphiLlupElupEpHolePhel_ **to **_LediiKwangHeeThiiGadiezzManzza_**

Hey sarap ! ngapain lo pake mention2 Bunny gw sgala !

...

Kwanghee balik wall

**...**

**_LediiKwangHeeThiiGadiezzManzza_ **to **_KyuTa9kLaggHieEphiLlupElupEpHolePhel_**

Lagian lo juga ! klu apdet stat tuh dipikir dulu. Wajar gw mention **_HunnyBunnyMingTuingdHuingPrinSessaEgyoo_ **. dia ma gw kan deket banget. Kita punya perasaan yang sama, kita tuh sensitive

**_NjunMaciehhTayAnkkHeeHeeHyeo9_**

Hyung, udah deh. Jangan bikin masalah dihubungan orang lain

**_LediiKwangHeeThiiGadiezzManzza_**

Aku ga bisa tinggal diem gitu aja **_Njun_**, apalagi dy hyung kesayanganku

**_EeChulpEngeninttaphKaiaThiwOnSJHyung_**

**_KwangHee_ **hyung, bukannya lo emg ga bisa diem. Sakit otak kali ni orang =,=

**_Njun_ **chagiya, kamu ga usah ikut2an deh. Kamu wall wall an ma aku aja, arra ?

**_NjunMaciehhTayAnkkHeeHeeHyeo9_**

Oke deh hyung, aku wall ke hyung ajja ^^, see u chagi !

**_EeChulpEngeninttaphKaiaThiwOnSJHyung_**

See u too !

**_LediiKwangHeeThiiGadiezzManzza_**

Hush ! pergi sono **_Njun_ ! _EeChul_ !**

*lempar lipgloss*

...

"ah... mending unfriend aja nih orang" Kwanghee mengunfreind Kyu

"ouwh... gw di unfriend, oke oke"

BLOCK THIS PERSON

Yah... Kyu block Kwanghee

.

.

.

~~~pesbuk~~~pesbuk~~~pesbuk~~~pesbuk~~~pesbuk

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**_HunnyBunnyMingTuingdHuingPrinSessaEgyoo_**

Np :: Bigbang – Blue

I'm singing my blue...

Ih... lagunya sosweet banget

A few second ago.96

**_EeTeukkieIngHinDdiMngErthiee_ **

Nape lu ming ?

**_HunnyBunnyMingTuingdHuingPrinSessaEgyoo_**

Ani hyung, Cuma seneng aja ama lagunya **_Bigbang_**

**_TheUnglliHobiEmmoetLollipopThogederr_**

wah, ada yang mensien grup aku nih, tengKyu ya !

**_HunnyBunnyMingTuingdHuingPrinSessaEgyoo_**

**_TheUnglli_ **kok kamu tahu ?

**_TheUnglliHobiEmmoetLollipopThogederr_**

Yah,... kebetulan aja aku lagi dapet giliran jaga FP, hyung

**_HunnyBunnyMingTuingdHuingPrinSessaEgyoo_**

Kapan2 mention FP aku juga ya ?

**_TheUnglliHobiEmmoetLollipopThogederr_**

FP yang mana ya hyung ?

**_HunnyBunnyMingTuingdHuingPrinSessaEgyoo_**

Itu lho, **_Beautyboys Community_, **jangan lupa dilike dulu

**_TheUnglliHobiEmmoetLollipopThogederr_**

Ok hyung

**_HunnyBunnyMingTuingdHuingPrinSessaEgyoo_**

tengKyu !

**_LeDieHeeHeeManniEztTahyanKgegeHannieHoney_**

Kebetulan nih lagi rame, numpang promo ya ?

Like FP ini ya, **_HanChul Fanfiction_**

Gomawo !

**_tiiThiwandNmjaHendSomee_**

Gimana kalo kita saling ng like FP ?

Punya ane **_How To Handsome_**

Jangan lupa likenya ya gan ? ane tunggu jempolnya

**_KeppHindOrraWirraWirri_ **

Wuih, bahasanya Siwan udah kayak penghuni Kaskus

**_tiiThiwandNmjaHendSomee_**

Ane alih profesi gan, ane pensiun dari kaskus, sekarang coba lewat FP dipesbuk, sapa tau lebih rame onlen shopnya gan

**_KeppHindOrraWirraWirri_ **

Bahasa lo tuh masih pake gan ane gan ane, ini pesbuk cuy

**_tiiThiwandNmjaHendSomee_**

Ah ne, sori ane lupa gan

**_tiiThiwandNmjaHendSomee_**

Eh... salah lagi gan

**_tiiThiwandNmjaHendSomee_**

Aduh, mian gan

**_tiiThiwandNmjaHendSomee_**

Aish...

**_KeppHindOrraWirraWirri_ **

=3=

**_BoomieBoomBoomPengHendNontHontSS4baRen9_**

Aku ikutan juga ah,

yeorobun,minta bantuan jempolnya ya ? **_Nonton SS4 bareng_**

**_KeppHindOrraWirraWirri_ **

Jielah **_Boomie_** hyung... bukannya SS4 udah bubaran ? bentar lagi SS5 loh

**_BoomieBoomBoomPengHendNontHontSS4baRen9_**

Emg, tp gw masih pengen nonton SS4 bareng member SJ laennya

T_T

**_KeppHindOrraWirraWirri_ **

Lhah...hyung, klu hyung pengen nonton SS4 bareng hyungdeul Suju, trus yang konser sapa ?

=,="

**_BoomieBoomBoomPengHendNontHontSS4baRen9_**

O iya ya ==a

Ntar gw ganti nama FP ma akun gw yang ini ah

**_KeppHindOrraWirraWirri_ **

Emg mo ganti apa ?

**_BoomieBoomBoomPengHendNontHontSS4baRen9_**

Klu akun gw **_BoomieBoomBoomPengHendNontHontSS5baRen9_** trus FP gw **_Nonton SS5 bareng_**

**_KeppHindOrraWirraWirri_ **

Sama aja kali hyung !

=3=

**_BoomieBoomBoomPengHendNontHontSS4baRen9_**

O_O *mikir ampe rambut SBY warna pink*

**_KeppHindOrraWirraWirri_ **

Betewe, gimana rating drama Love italy nya hyung ?

**_HunnyBunnyMingTuingdHuingPrinSessaEgyoo_**

Woi ! orang lagi galo juga ! mulai dr promo FP, ganti nama akun, nonton SS4 bareng Suju, reting pilem. Lu pikir stat gw tempat curhat apa

Ngobrol pake ApStat sendiri dong, jangan di ApStat orang, menuh2in notif gw aja !

**_KeppHindOrraWirraWirri_ **

Yaelah... pelit amat hyung =="

**_BoomieBoomBoomPengHendNontHontSS4baRen9_**

Oiya **_KeppHind_ **ya lumayan lah, lo sendiri nonton kagak ?

**_KeppHindOrraWirraWirri_ **

Nonton lah hyung XD

**_BoomieBoomBoomPengHendNontHontSS4baRen9_**

Thanks bro !

Gmn ekting gw ?

**_KeppHindOrraWirraWirri_ **

Keren hyung !

Laen kali klu mo syuting di Hollywood ajak2 ya hyung ?!

**_HunnyBunnyMingTuingdHuingPrinSessaEgyoo_**

Lama2 gw hapus nih stat...

**_BoomieBoomBoomPengHendNontHontSS4baRen9_**

Mo hapus stat sendiri aja pake pengumuman ke orang2 segala, klu mo apus ya apus aja

dasar kelinci merbabu =,=

...

"aaaaaaaaaargh ! sumpah, orang2 dipesbuk bikin gw gatelan tingkat kambing gunung !" dan Sungmin pun menghapus statnya

"et ander skor ke-pp-hind" Kibum mengeja komentar yang pengen dia tujuin ke Kevin ZE:A, maklum hape layar tonjok baru "ka-lo e-lo ma-u gu-a a-jak –ka-pan 2"

OOPS SOMETHING WRONG

"halah... ni kenapa juga..." kibum pencet F5 (?)

UNABLE TO BLABLABLABLABLA DELETED

"lhah kok ?" Kibum mikir sambil gali hidung Siwon (?)"aish... bener diapus statnya" Kibum frustasi n banting kulkas (?)

.

.

.

~~~pesbuk~~~pesbuk~~~pesbuk~~~pesbuk~~~pesbuk

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**_UkkieEankgKehiLangANdSpatUlaNamOEndttapCbarr_**

Huft... capeknya mandiin **_HunnyBunnyMingTuingdHuingPrinSessaEgyoo_ **hyung sendirian

*lap keringat pake saputangan **_EcuungiEiAnkHmeRinddHukhanUkkieTheOlan9_ **hyung*

13 hours ago.1315

**_EcuungiEiAnkHmeRinddHukhanUkkieTheOlan9_**

Omo... chagi, kamu ambil sapu tanganku yang mana ? soalnya perasaanku ga enak

**_UkkieEankgKehiLangANdSpatUlaNamOEndttapCbarr_**

Punyanya hyung yang warna ungu, disamping kandang Ddang sister

**_EcuungiEiAnkHmeRinddHukhanUkkieTheOlan9_**

Ah... untunglah, kirain chagi ambil yang warna pink diatas kasur aku

**_UkkieEankgKehiLangANdSpatUlaNamOEndttapCbarr_**

Emangnya kenapa yang warna pink ?

**_EcuungiEiAnkHmeRinddHukhanUkkieTheOlan9_**

Itu sapu tangan favoritku, udah gitu abis kena ompol tadi malem. Hehe...

**_UkkieEankgKehiLangANdSpatUlaNamOEndttapCbarr_**

MWO ?! TADI MALAM HYUNG NGOMPOL ?!

w(O_O)w

**_EcuungiEiAnkHmeRinddHukhanUkkieTheOlan9_**

Ah... dikit kok Ukkie, ga banyak, Cuma...

**_UkkieEankgKehiLangANdSpatUlaNamOEndttapCbarr_**

Cuma apa ?

**_EcuungiEiAnkHmeRinddHukhanUkkieTheOlan9_**

Cuma ... seember kok...

Ukkie ga usah khawatirin hyung

**_UkkieEankgKehiLangANdSpatUlaNamOEndttapCbarr_**

Engga, Ukkie ga khawatirin hyung

Tapi yang Ukkie khawatirin, apa bentar lagi dorm kita ga bakalan jadi TPA baru ?

**_EcuungiEiAnkHmeRinddHukhanUkkieTheOlan9_**

Aish... ga mungkin, paling2 Cuma jadi jamban berjalan (?)

**_UkkieEankgKehiLangANdSpatUlaNamOEndttapCbarr_**

hyung yakin klu sapu tangan hyung yang warna ungu itu bersih ?

**_EcuungiEiAnkHmeRinddHukhanUkkieTheOlan9_**

Yakin dong, soalnya kemarin hyung nyucinya numpang di londriannya mpok Nori, emang kenapa chagi ?

**_UkkieEankgKehiLangANdSpatUlaNamOEndttapCbarr_**

Aku kok ngerasa rada2 lengket gimanaaa gitu

**_KangInDSangPang9eRanDiianKthagkLageeGaLaoo_**

**_Ukkie_ **ah... mian, sapu tangan ungu punya Yesung udah aku pake buat ngusapin ingus aku XD

**_UkkieEankgKehiLangANdSpatUlaNamOEndttapCbarr_**

*gosok wajah pake kaktus Texas*

**_EeTeukkieIngHinDdiMngErthiee_ **

yah ! Youngwoon-ah, bukannya kemarin udah aku beliin tissue satu container ? ga ngehargain orang banget sih

**_KangInDSangPang9eRanDiianKthagkLageeGaLaoo_**

Hyung... emang ada orang yang mau ama bantuan hyung ?

Emang bener hyung beliin aku tissue satu container, tapi apa ?! itu tissue toilet semua ! udah gitu bekas ! nenek moyang monyet aja ga bakal mau !

**_EunNyettTagkRellaHaeMaendAmaThiWonJellegk_**

Kayaknya ada yang mention gw nih... oh Kangin hyung,

Urusan hyung ?!

**_KangInDSangPang9eRanDiianKthagkLageeGaLaoo_**

Apa lo ?!

**_EeTeukkieIngHinDdiMngErthiee_ **

Udah deh, gausah ribut

**_DaeZZun9kAngehnDBoenddaTuLiiluettt_**

Iya nih hyung, kata boenda kita ga boleh bertengkar, itu ga baik. Nanti kita masuk neraka

**_JunYoungSellaluHu'um_**

Hu'um

**_EehundTagkInginttThenDiliLagee_**

udah gitu kita ga bakal punya temen

**_JunYoungSellaluHu'um_**

Hu'um

**_EeTeukkieIngHinDdiMngErthiee_ **

Noh, adek2 lo berdua aja pada tau

**_JunYoungSellaluHu'um_**

Hu'um

**_KangInDSangPang9eRanDiianKthagkLageeGaLaoo_**

Lo juga **_JunYoungSellaluHu'um_, **dari tadi komen lo Cuma hu'um, hu'um

Gagu lo ?

**_JunYoungSellaluHu'um_**

Ye... hyung ga liat nama akun aku ? **_JunYoungSellaluHu'um_**

**_KangInDSangPang9eRanDiianKthagkLageeGaLaoo_**

*mikir ampe upin ipin kembar ama Spongebob*

Eh monyet, emang lo mo ngajak gw urusan apa eoh ?

**_EunNyettTagkRellaHaeMaendAmaThiWonJellegk_**

Itu hyung, urusan KB alias Keluarga Berencana, sapa tau dikampung hyung ada yang pengen ikut. Biar pertumbuhan kepadatan penduduk ga berkembang cepat kayak Jupe *senyum inosen*

**_JunYoungSellaluHu'um_**

Hu'um

**_EeTeukkieIngHinDdiMngErthiee_ **

Mwo ? ngurusin jupe yang lagi berkembang ? ikutan dong ! *mata agak siwer*

**_CiiimoetDunggieKoeruzzSelaloeHeppi_**

Berkembang ? apa itu berbentuk seperti donat ? hotdog ? pizza ? atau semacamnya ?

**_EehundTagkInginttThenDiliLagee_**

Hyung mah ngomongin makanan mulu =,=

**_JunYoungSellaluHu'um_**

Hu'um

**_EcuungiEiAnkHmeRinddHukhanUkkieTheOlan9_**

Udah udah ! ApStat Ukkie ku jadi keisi Jupe segala

**_EunNyettTagkRellaHaeMaendAmaThiWonJellegk_**

Hyung kok gembrot sih, Ukkie aja ga marah

**_HanChulAjjah_ **

Bukan gembrot nyet, melorot (?)

**_LeDieHeeHeeManniEztTahyanKgegeHannieHoney_**

Bukan chagiya, bukan melorot tapi moncrot

**_UkkieEankgKehiLangANdSpatUlaNamOEndttapCbarr_**

Eh monyet terlantar, tiang upacara bendera, kucing rabies, maksud lo betiga sewot ? =="

**_HanChulAjjah_ **

Yah... itu maksud saya

**_LeDieHeeHeeManniEztTahyanKgegeHannieHoney_**

Telat !

...

.

.

.

~~~pesbuk~~~pesbuk~~~pesbuk~~~pesbuk~~~pesbuk

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**_HunnyBunnyMingTuingdHuingPrinSessaEgyoo_**

Np :: ZE:A – Here I Am

Aigoo... denger lagunya ZE:A bikin senyum2 sendiri

A few second ago.50

**_HaeConpyuSSedGaThaooPilieHiiankManahh_**

Kemaren Bigbang, sekarang ZE:A, jangan2 besok Cheribel

Hyung ini anggota Super Junior apa 7icons sih ?

**_LediiKwangHeeThiiGadiezzManzza_**

seSuju _**Ming_ **hyung, aku juga ngerasa familiar2 gimanaaa gitu klu denger lagu itu

**_HaeConpyuSSedGaThaooPilieHiiankManahh_**

Yaiyalah familiar, emang tuh lagu lo sendiri pinterr... *tendang kepala Kwanghee*

**_HunnyBunnyMingTuingdHuingPrinSessaEgyoo_**

Bukan 7icons Hae, JKT 48

iya, hyung ngerasa ada seorang pangeran yang sedang menantikan hyung disuatu tempat

**_KyuTa9kLaggHieEphiLlupElupEpHolePhel_**

Here I Am ~~~

Aku disini Bunnyku sayaaaang

**_HunnyBunnyMingTuingdHuingPrinSessaEgyoo_**

Ih... Monster ababil muncul, ga banget

**_EeChulpEngeninttaphKaiaThiwOnSJHyung_ **

Ming hyung suka banget ama lagu itu ?

**_KyuTa9kLaggHieEphiLlupElupEpHolePhel_**

Ayolah chagi... maafkan aku, statusku yang kemaren Cuma becanda

**_HunnyBunnyMingTuingdHuingPrinSessaEgyoo_**

**_EeChul_ **iya dong, ini aku lagi dengerin

Monster ababil,EGP

**_EeChulpEngeninttaphKaiaThiwOnSJHyung_ **

Mau aku nyanyiin secara live ga hyung ?

**_HunnyBunnyMingTuingdHuingPrinSessaEgyoo_**

Mau dong !

**_KyuTa9kLaggHieEphiLlupElupEpHolePhel_**

Oh, jd gini, aku ga di maapin trus nyari namja laen

Ok ok, aku ngerti, aku diem, tapi jangan harap dapet jatah ntar malem

**_HunnyBunnyMingTuingdHuingPrinSessaEgyoo_**

Eh Monster ababil, songong banget jadi orang, gw block tau rasa lu

**_KyuTa9kLaggHieEphiLlupElupEpHolePhel_**

Aaaaandwae !

**_HyungsikAssekAssekGOiiankbaRen9Ephind_**

**_EeChul_** hyung, jangan bikin masalah ama **_Njun_**, klu dia ngambek gimana ?

Rempong juga kan ?

**_MinyuuThaiaNkkUnYounggHyeOngCeeLaloEE_**

Iya, **_Njun_** klu lagi ngambek susah banget dibujuknya

**_HunnyBunnyMingTuingdHuingPrinSessaEgyoo_**

Aku jadi dinyanyiin ga nih ?!

**_MinyuuThaiaNkkUnYounggHyeOngCeeLaloEE_**

Biar aku yang nyanyiin buat Ming hyung

**_HyungsikAssekAssekGOiiankbaRen9Ephind_**

Eh BIMOLI, ngapain lu ikut2an, ketahuan **_JunYoung_ **hyung jadi perkedel lu, biar gw aja

**_MinyuuThaiaNkkUnYounggHyeOngCeeLaloEE_**

Jadi klu elo yang nyanyi ga bakal kedenger ama **_KeppHind_ **hyung ?

**_NjunMaciehhTayAnkkHeeHeeHyeo9_**

Ada yang mention aku ya ?

**_JunYoungSellaluHu'um_**

Hyungsik ah, ada apa manggil2 ?

**_KeppHindOrraWirraWirri_ **

Ada yang panggil2

*celingak celinguk*

**_EeChulpEngeninttaphKaiaThiwOnSJHyung_ **

Eh duo dodol garut, bimoli sama tusuk gigi. Klu kalian berdua ga mention2 trio couple kita, mereka ga bakal muncul dimari =,=

**_tiiThiwandNmjaHendSomee_**

Sepertinya ada yang mention aku ?

**_LediiKwangHeeThiiGadiezzManzza_**

Aku juga...

**_EeChulpEngeninttaphKaiaThiwOnSJHyung_ **

Sapa juga yang mention lo berdua =,="

dasar

**_MinyuuThaiaNkkUnYounggHyeOngCeeLaloEE_**

Ayam Mexico !

**_HyungsikAssekAssekGOiiankbaRen9Ephind_**

Kadal Mesir !

**_HunnyBunnyMingTuingdHuingPrinSessaEgyoo_**

Skalian tuh, Taehun

**_EehundTagkInginttThenDiliLagee_**

Aku disini qaqa ! ^^

**_HunnyBunnyMingTuingdHuingPrinSessaEgyoo_**

Aish... gimna klu kalian ber 9 nyanyi live didepanku

=3=

Lama2 gw jd prustasi

...

.

.

.

~~~pesbuk~~~pesbuk~~~pesbuk~~~pesbuk~~~pesbuk

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**_KyuTa9kLaggHieEphiLlupElupEpHolePhel_**

Np :: Bigbang – Monster

I love u, baby i'm not a monster

T_T

Baby _**Bunny_ **apakah kau masih marah kepadaku ?, tlong maafkan kekasihmu ini. Aku menyesal. Aku khilap insap, bener deh. Bentar lagi aku bakal ikutan pengajian **_WonWon InghiEnDkhAndDhieA_ **hyung

13seconds ago.77

**_WonWon InghiEnDkhAndDhieA_**

Ngapain ente panggil2 ane ? ane lagi ada penyuluhan nih

**_KyuTa9kLaggHieEphiLlupElupEpHolePhel_**

Ani hyung

*kasi angel smile*

**_WonWon InghiEnDkhAndDhieA_**

Angel smile lu bilang ? haha... kandang anjing TOP Bigbang langsung gempa

**_KyuTa9kLaggHieEphiLlupElupEpHolePhel_**

Emang **_CiigaGGahgPerKazzaTiOuPie Ajjjah_ **hyung punya anjing ?

**_WonWon InghiEnDkhAndDhieA_**

Mana gw tau =3=

**_KyuTa9kLaggHieEphiLlupElupEpHolePhel_**

==a

**_GdbUkhandCiiMonsTellKarraWan9AsselOlee_ **

Ngapain lu berdua bawa2 solmet gw ?

**_KyuTa9kLaggHieEphiLlupElupEpHolePhel_**

Idih... yang dipanggil anjing malah rantenya yang nyamperin

Kkk

**_GdbUkhandCiiMonsTellKarraWan9AsselOlee_ **

Gatau istilah TUTUP TEMAN di pesbuk ya ?

Ndesso !

**_KyuTa9kLaggHieEphiLlupElupEpHolePhel_**

Teman tutup ? maksud lo ?

**_TaeTaeBungiieBun9Bun9LopeLope_**

Maksud dy CLOSE FRIEND

**_KyuTa9kLaggHieEphiLlupElupEpHolePhel_**

Ouwh... abisnya sok ke Indo Indo-an (?)

Kan gw ga ngerti

**_CiigaGGahgPerKazzaTiOuPie Ajjjah_**

Hargain dy dong ! seharusnya lo bangga ama dy

Dy bintang KPOP pertama yang belajar bahasa Indonesia, liat aja, nama akunnya aja ampe ada aselole sgala

**_KyuTa9kLaggHieEphiLlupElupEpHolePhel_**

Ah ne... hyung mianhae...

*bow to GD*

**_GdbUkhandCiiMonsTellKarraWan9AsselOlee_**

Lain kali diulang jangan ya ?

**_KyuTa9kLaggHieEphiLlupElupEpHolePhel_**

?

Au ah hyung, gelap

**_TaeTaeBungiieBun9Bun9LopeLope_**

Eh iya, baca2, lo nyanyi lagu Monster kita ya ?

**_KyuTa9kLaggHieEphiLlupElupEpHolePhel_**

Masalah buat lo ?

**_TaeTaeBungiieBun9Bun9LopeLope_**

Yaiyalah... itu kan lagu kita. Lo ga punya hak buat nyanyi tuh lagu tanpa seijin kita

**_KyuTa9kLaggHieEphiLlupElupEpHolePhel_**

Trus gw harus bilang WOW gitu ?

**_CiigaGGahgPerKazzaTiOuPie Ajjjah_**

FANTASTIC BABY

*dance Bang milik After School*

**_GdbUkhandCiiMonsTellKarraWan9AsselOlee_**

DANCE ! WU HUUU...

*ikutan TOP*

**_TheUnglliHobiEmmoetLollipopThogederr_**

I WANNA DANCE DANCE DANCE DANCE DANCE

*menggila tepi jalan raya*

**_TaeTaeBungiieBun9Bun9LopeLope_**

FANTASTIC BABY

*nyeblung sumur*

**_HunnyBunnyMingTuingdHuingPrinSessaEgyoo_**

BERHENTI !

HEY KYUPIL ! LO BENERAN MAU DAPET MAAF DARI GUE KAGAK ?!

**_KyuTa9kLaggHieEphiLlupElupEpHolePhel_**

Iya cinta... tolong maafin aku ya ? Kyu janji ga bakal gitu lagi...

...

.

.

.

Seulas senyum cantik tercetak dibibir plum Sungmin. Diketiknya kata2 yang akan bertengger di form comment dengan penuh penghayatan. Setiap kata diejanya dengan sangat hati2 "Bu-n-ny Mi-ng, ma-u ko-k ma-a-fin K-yu" lagi2 Sungmin menahan senyumnya "tinggal pencen EN..."

JLEB

"andwaeeeee !" KyuMin berteriak bersamaan walaupun sedang tidak berada ditempat yang sama *mikir keras*

_"keaadaan ini akan berlangsung selama sekitar 1 bulan di seluruh bagian dunia demi menghormati hari listrik sedunia. Beberapa pihak dari departemen kelistrikan (?) meminta maaf karena tidak memberitahu penduduk Korea Selatan lebih awal. Untuk itu kami zzzzzzz JLEP"_

"nyet ! kok radionya dimatiin ?!" Eeteuk merampas radio yang dikelonin Eunhyuk

"sapa yang matiin hyung, ntuh radio masih ada batrenya. Liat diri lampunya masih nyala. Yang mati tuh di sono noh, tempat siarannya"

.

.

.

END

Begitulah pada akhir cerita dari ff PESBUK ini. Mereka puasa Pesbuk selama sebulan

.

SALAM SEJAHTERA ELF VIP ZE:A'S! *?*


End file.
